1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) are devices that form an image by generating an electric discharge between scan electrodes and sustain electrodes. In general, PDPs have a rectangular shape and the scan electrodes and sustain electrodes are arranged in a horizontal direction of the rectangular shape and extend parallel to each other. Address electrodes intersect the scan electrodes and the sustain electrodes and extend in a vertical direction of the rectangular shape.
FIG. 1 illustrates electrodes of a general PDP. As described above, sustain electrodes X extend horizontally, parallel to one another, from opposing first and second sides of a rectangular panel. Scan electrodes Y1 through Y1080 are also arranged in the horizontal direction. The scan electrodes Y1 through Y1080 are parallel to one another and extend horizontally from the second side to the first side of the rectangular panel. Address electrodes A1 through A1920 intersect the sustain electrodes X and the scan electrodes Y1 through Y1080, and extend in a vertical direction.
As the size of a PDP increases, the length of the scan electrodes, sustain electrodes, and address electrodes increases. Accordingly, when a scan pulse, a sustain pulse, and an address pulse are respectively applied to the scan electrodes, the sustain electrodes, and the address electrodes, a large voltage drop occurs at a central portion of a panel, due to the increased resistance of the longer electrodes. Accordingly, in order to apply a desired voltage between the electrodes, a higher voltage pulse needs to be applied.